winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bajo el Signo de Winx
Bajo el Signo de Winx (Under the Sign of Winx en Inglés y Nel Segno Di Winx en Italiano) es la canción de apertura de Winx Club desde la 1ª Temporada hasta la 3ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Pronto serás Ya lo verás Junto a mí... Winx, pon tu mano junto a mí Y así crecerá el poder El poder que nos dará victoria Winx, tu sonrisa encantará Todo lo iluminará Y muy juntos volaremos alto Pronto serás Ya lo verás Junto a mí... Con la magia se ilumina el cielo La aventura está por comenzar Lo verás... En las nubes no hay espacio ni tiempo Disfruto más la vida con la imaginación Todo yo lo puedo Winx Pon tu mano junto a mí Y así crecerá el poder El poder que nos dará victoria Winx, nuestro grupo es el mejor La amistad ya nos unió Sólo podemos vencer Lo haremos Winx, el mágico Winx En el cielo verás Un rayo de luz brillar Bajo el signo de Winx |-|Español de España= Si lo quieres Tú lo serás Una del club Winx Tu mano con la mía Más fuerza nos dará Una mirada y venceremos juntas Winx La sonrisa encontrarás Que en la luz nos dará Solo un gesto y volar de nuevo Si lo quieres Tú lo serás Una del club Noche mágica, se ilumina el cielo Entre estrellas mi reto podrá comenzar Sobre una nube vuelo en el tiempo Con juegos y fantasía Doy color a mi vida Por el cielo mis alas Winx Nuevas hadas somos, sí Una amiga tu serás Una mirada y venceremos juntas Winx La sonrisa encontrarás Que en la luz nos dará Solo un gesto y volar de nuevo Winx Mágica tú Por estrellas tú vas Un rayo de luz, un fuego Bajo el signo de Winx |-|Inglés= Season 1 If you desire You can become One of our bunch Winx, if your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You'll lighten up our world With a feeling we can take flight, watch us If you desire You can become One of our bunch With a magic ray, the sky keeps on blazing An adventure is certain to start in the stars When I'm cloud-borne I fly through time and space I color my existence with my imagination With my flight in heaven Winx, if your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, we're the new kids on the block We're each others dearest friends With a feeling we can take flight, watch us Winx, you're magical, Winx And you roam through the stars A powerful light ray Under the sign of the Winx Season 2 and 3 Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx It's a magic night, the sky is all blazing New adventures are calling for us Join the Winx We can ride a cloud, no time for hesitating Bring color to the world with your imagination Winx Club forever and ever Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Winx, you're magical Winx, among the stars you are Winx, a mystical light of fire Under the sign of Winx Magic stories that capture your heart New emotions flooding your soul Stick with us It's not easy, don't give up your dreams Keep battling for good This fight will last forever Winx Club forever and ever Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Winx, you're magical Winx, among the stars you are Winx, a mystical light of fire Under the sign of Winx Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx |-|Italiano= Se tu lo vuoi, tu lo sarai, una di noi Winx la tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx un sorriso è una magia Che luce ci dara' Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Se tu lo vuoi, tu lo sarai, una di noi. Notte magica S'illumina il cielo, Fra le stelle la sfida per me iniziera', Su una nuvola, io volo nel vento, con gioco e fantasia coloro la mi vita. Le mi ali nel cielo Winx la tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx nuove Fate siamo noi E un'amica tu sarai Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Winx sei magica Winx tra le stelle sei Winx un raggio di luce, un fuoco... Sotto il segno di Winx! Storie magiche che prendono al cuore dove i cieli si accendono se tu lo vuoi Non è facile bisogna lottare con la tua volontà il sogno è già realtà le mie ali nel cielo Winx la tua mano nella mia Piu' forza ci dara' Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. Winx Un sorriso è una magia Che luce ci dara Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Winx sei magica Winx tra le stelle sei Winx un raggio di luce, un fuoco... Sotto il segno di Winx! Winx sei magica Winx tra le stelle sei Winx un raggio di luce, un fuoco... Sotto il segno di Winx! Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450 px thumb|center|450 px thumb|center|450px en:Under the Sign of Winx Categoría:Canciones de apertura Categoría:Canciones de la 1ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones de la 3ª Temporada Categoría:Winx Power Show Categoría:Canciones